House of El: Never alone
by dramatv
Summary: Jor-el succesfully stopped Krypton's destruction and general Zod. Kal-el grew up safely with Jor-el and Lara. However 8 yeats later, the fate of the planet returned...Can the El family escape?
1. Prologue

House of El: Never alone

Disclaimer: Smallville is owned by CW and WB (as much as i want to own it by myself..)

Summary: Jor-el succesfully stopped Krypton's destruction and general Zod, Kal-el grew up safely with Jor-el and Lara. However 8 yeats later, the fate of the planet returned...Can the El family escape?

Characters: Kal-el/Clark Kent, Jor-el/Joe,Lara,Johnathan and Martha Kent

Prolouge

Kal-el thought he was the luckiest kid on Krypton, not because he was in the nobel house of El, but because his father and mother were the two most loving person on the planet, along with their compassion. His father Jor-el was a repective scientist on Krypon, while his mother Lara was a nurse before she married Jor-el and joined his science researches.

Krypton was a planet that relied heavily on science, which made them very advance in the galaxy. But the culture of Krypton was also singeness and emotionless, except the worship for their red sun, Rao.

33 years ago, in 1961, before met Lara, young Jor-el was sent by his father to a distance planet called Earth to have a walk-about experience in order for him to understand better of his destiney, which was seen as a responsebility on Krypton.

Jor-el fell in love with an earth woman named Louise residented in a town called Smallville, Kansas, America. However, a week later she was killed by a thief. He was hired by jealous police chief, who intended to kill Jor-el due to his "steal" of Louise. But due to the effect of the Earth's yellow sun all Kryptonian-born individual were able to have super abilities on this planet. The bullets bouned off from Jor-el and one of them killed Louise.

Louise's husband rushed out from the house and misunderstood Joe, the alias name of Jor-el, as the killer. He became most wanted "criminal" of the town. Depressively of lossing his love, he passed by a place called the Kent farm that night. The owners of the farm, Hirem Kent and his wife trusted his innocent and helped him escape to the Kawatche Cave, the base of the Krypton culture as a portal on Earth. So that he can get back to Krypton.

Before Hirem left, he told Joe that if there's anything Joe needed in the future, he knows where to find them. Joe was impressed by the Kents' compassion of love, despite the heartbreaking experience in here. His faith in humanity thus had not entirly lost.

He returned to Krypton, became a scientist as the tradition of the house of El. He burried himself at work trying to forget the lost of his love. As time passed, he became less rebelled and passionated as in his youth, until he met Lara 15 years later.

Jor-el refused many arranged marriages his father attempted to for him during all these years. he did not think he could ever let go of Louise, and could ever love anyone else again. But he found the long lost love and passion in Lara the second he saw her during the Kandor War.

She was so beautiful and lovely, her occuppiasion as a milltery nurse impressed him, which completely from her own compassion to people, she could've did a higher relaxing job due to her also-respective house.

Lara also thought Jor-el was the most kind-hearted scientist on Krypton. She heared of him as an olderest son of the House of El who devoted to work and gave up rebelled to his father after a mysterious trip to Earth 15 years ago, no one knows what exactly happened but it changed him. However, the moment she saw Jor-el she just knew that behind the science mask underbeneth it was his hurt but also passionate,emotional heart. She wanted to eased his whatever budern on his heart. They were soulmate.

They started dating, although later on Jor-el's brother, Zol-el, also passionated about Lara the moment Jor-el introduced her to his family. In an act of attempting kiss her, Lara made it clear that she only love and belonged to Jor-el. That was why Zol-el hated his brother besides the politican difference, he married another woman later and soon moved out of the house without any miss of the family.

Jor-el finally shared his unforgettable experience on Earth with her, feared that Lara may not accepted him had loved another woman. But Lara understood him completely. She said that everyone had a past and she treasured every moment with him. She tried to do nothing but to soften his broken heart. It made Jor-el impressed and touching once more, _what did i ever do to deserve such a great angel? I am the luckiest man on Krypton!_ He will never let her go.

Jor-el and Lara got married four years later. However, they found that they had trouble conceiving a child naturally. On Krypton, with the advance techology people can easily gave birth a child in a birth tube. Usually these babies were created with a set occupations, like solider, science research assistant, etc. becuase they can controlled most of the genetic codes. But they were also less emotional, a more "standard" Kryptonian you may say.

Jor-el and Lara wanted a romantic natural way of having a child, and they surly did not want their child be a emotionless Kryptonian who only knows his destiny. They tried a few years and finally, one day Lara found that she was pregnant! Jor-el was so happy but also cautious to check it three times with his science equipments as if afraid that the child would go away.

"Jor-el honey stop being so nervous! Our child is real and is fine!" Lara said happily.

"I just cannot help myself Lara, we tried so many times and it finally works! I just want to make sure everything's ok." Jor-el kissed Lara in the forehead.

Lara kissed back Jor-el in the cheek, "He/she is really our miracle baby!"

Jor-el wondered if Lara wanted to know the gender of the baby, "Do you want to know if is a son or a daughter?"

Lara smiled as she knew Jor-el was always this gentle, respected her mind as his first pirority, "Yes i would like to know!"

With the technology they can detected the baby's sexuality once it was formed. After carefully ensure checks Jor-el announced that they will be having a son.

Lara cannot hold the happy tears in her eyes, "Wow we are going to have a son!" She hugged Jor-el tightly.

Jor-el fought back the happy tears and hugged tight to Lara, "Thank you so much my dear for giving us a mircle, i never thought that i could have such a great happness and be blessed by Rao with love. I would never let anything happens to you and our child. I love you two so much till the day i die." Jor-el said in such sincere tone.

Lara kissed Jor-el once more, "Thank you Jor-el, i love you too, so much. And don't ever talk about death like that! We are a family, if facing death we will face togther."

Jor-el suddenly sighed, "With the war that started by general Zod this year, we may really need to face the possibility that Krypton may not see the end of the war."

Lara frowned, "What do you mean?" She heard of the prophesy that Krypton will be destroyed itself, but she hoped that this day will never come. General Zod was once Jor-el's best friend and saved his life from the council, but he hated Jor-el after he refused to recreated his deceased son. Since then he went down to extrme dark side.

She and Jor-el tried to stop the war and prevent the death number of people. However, the bombing of the hot war recently sent the chill to her nerves, especially now she's having their child. She would do whatever it takes to keep their baby safe, the mother instinct kicked in at once.

"I recently discovered that the core of the planet became unstable since the war started, i suspected that it was due to Zod's minions trying to damage it. But it could be also due to other reasons, i will have to research it more." Jor-el said.

"My Rao! We have to warn people! Let's research ittogether before is too late, i would not let my child's life harmed by the planet's fate!"

Jor-el had always admired Lara's bravely and determination, "I will try to talk to the council, although i doubt that they will listen, they always want people to believe that Krypton is so advance that will never ended. But if..if we cannot prevent what's coming..." Jor-el paused to clam himself, unwilling to think the possible scenario, "our son will still be safe, because i have chosen a perfect family to rasie him just now, the Kents."

Lara still remember his encounter with the Kent family on Earth, she was so grateful that they helped Jor-el and their compassion of love, she hoped one day she can meet them too. "The family that had said if anything they need we could fine them? That would be great, but i really don't want that day comes." She touched her belly, she already insparable with her child, but she have to be brave for him. She won't let anything happen to him.

"I know, let's do whatever we can to stop this." Jor-el started handed to their lab.

Two days their conversation, aside from hurry research Lara could not stop thinking about their planet's fate and the safely of her unborn child, would that day really comes? Would she being forced to give up her child for him to survive? She could not bear the thought anymore. But there's another thing that was in her mind: What was the Kent family like? I know they were great people but is it safe for my son being rasied in there? What is that place look like? She finally decided to went throgh the one last remaining portal to Earth to check it out.

Unknown to her, their niece, Kara followed her. Although Zol-el was basically disconnected with her and Jor-el since the hateful emotion, but Kara was their sweet 10-year-old little girl, who often came to their house to play and chat whenever she had chance, even though her father annoyied by it. Her favor to her aunt Lara was probably stronger than to her own straight father.

The short trip to Earth and the Kent farm was an inspried experience, Lara had never thought that the Kent farm, and maybe the whole human world, was so peaceful compared to Krypton, even the barn area clamed her, like a fortress of solitude. She did not see the Kents in the living house because they all went out to the chruch, but the smell of the Sunday roast in the oven made her truly amazied. She saw the photos of a handsome kindest couple and assumed that they were the chosen one to raise their son, if..that really can't prevent from happening.

Although she felt suprised by Kara following her at first, she couldn't help but shared happily to her about she was carrying her cousin. Kara's eyes sparked and went to big cousin mode saying that she will protact him no matter where her little counsin will be. Lara's heart melted. Kara even suggested to name the baby "Kal-el", Lara thought it was a beautiful name,but at the same time she couldn't help the sadness implied in it, _star child,_ she thought, like Kara said _he will be so far away from home like if we really have no choice but to sent him here._ Lara bit the tears back and forced herself to smile. At least she knew her son would be safe no matter what, and will always be loved by them and the Kents.

Kara took a picture of her and hid it in one of the back of the photos of the house, then suddenly Zod-el entered so angrily, and tried to serduced Lara again. Lara confessed clear again that Jor-el was her husband, and they were having child togther.

Although this unpleaant epsiode distrubed her trip and soon she and Kara was back to Krypton before anymore else noticed, she was so satifisy by the Kent farm.

She told Jor-el later on that she had snecked out to check the farm, Jor-el of course unpleased by her careless action, but more about concerning her and the child's health.

"Lara, you know how striaght the council were to forbid anyone escape to Earth because of the war, that's why they were destroying the portals. what if you were caught? Not to mention the risk of the health danger for you and the baby travel to Earth in such a disintegrating way, what if anything happened to you two?" Jor-el said in a slightly accused but worrying voice.

"Jor-el stop worrying, we are fine! I am sorry if i let you down. I just..wanted to check where our son might grew up in.." Lara held Jor-el tightly to ensure him，"And there's no such risk in health travling through the portal, not even to the baby, i was a nurse remember? And you knew that too. We were okay honey."

"I know, i just..i wanted to protect you two so much, when i heared you said about you had to face my brother alone..i couldn't help but hating me for not being there to protect you." Jor-el while tightly his jaw.

Lara signed but kissed him on the cheek, "I know you want to protect us honey, but sometimes maybe you can't be everywhere, and don't worry, you know i am can protect myself and our son, no one can mess around with us!" Lara said bravely and confidently.

Jor-el could't help but smiled, "I know you always are, dear. I am so proud of you, and this little guy here," he touched her belly. The child will be coming in 5 months due to the rather short pregnancy on Krypton. He touching it while smilmed as a loving father. "I will do a regular test to check yours and his conditions though just to make sure both of you are alright. So, tell me about what you saw in the Kent farm, do you like it? Has it changed much?" Couldn't help the curious and the memory of the Kents.

Lara thought back to the memory that Jor-el told her about the Kent farm, "no it hasn't changed much, still a peacful lovely place. They were out for a place called church, so i didn't see anyone. They were baking roasten meat in their cooking tool called oven, it smelled so good." Lara took a deep breath, as if the pleasent smell was right here. "Oh and i saw their photos all over the living room."

Jor-el held her tight, "did you see the kind man and his wife in the photos that helped me?"

Lara frowned, she had yet think about the implication, "no, i only saw a young handsome couple, the man looks like a humble famer and the red-hair kind woman, i think she's his wife. But maybe i haven't seen all the photos.."

Jor-el, however, realized the implication, he sighed slightly, "it was quite a chance that Hirem Kent and his wife were deceased, because the Earth people were usually hang the photos of the people who still alive.." Lara hugged him tight, he tried bit back the sad feeling, "but from what i heard from you, that handsome young man should be Hirem's son, i remember he was trying to deicde his name with his wife, either Jin or Johnathan." Jor-el smiled sightly at the memory. "And he and his wife must also be the kindest person on Earth just like his parents."

"I am sure they are. I already felt such a clamness from just seeing their pictures and walking in their house. Our son would be so safed and loved in there.." Lara stopped talking, tried hard to fought back the sadness.

Jor-el touched her face gentally, "Hey we haven't give up the hope yet, and i believed i was closed to finding the solution."

Lara's face lighted up at once, "Really? That would be great! We have to get back to work then.. Oh! Did i tell you that Kara suggested a name for her little cousin?" She touched her belly again smailing.

"Really? And what name would that be?" Jor-el touching her belly as well.

"Kal-el." Lara almost cried in happy tears.

"Star child..I like it!" Jor-el said proudly. Kissed Lara and touched her belly, "Our little Kal, may Rao blessed you."

They worked togther and convinced the council to pay attention to the planet's crisis, and more scientists joined them. Meanwhile, general Zod and his minions were captured one by one and been sent to the Phantom Zone. The war was ended.

Five months later Kal-el was born, Jor-el and Lara were so happy and burst into tears that their son finally arrived to their lives, he was so cute and Lara thought he would even more handsome than Jor-el. They held him tight and sweared in heart that they will be with him for all the days of his life. They will never let anything happned to him.

With the portals been all destroyed, Jor-el secrectly been builting a small space pod for Kal and set its coordiate to the Kent farm, just in case they cannot stop the planet's destruction. He hoped that he would never have to use that..Luckily, in the end they mangaged to stop it from happening, Krypton's core was stablized, people were safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kal, sweetheart, are you sure you did all the homework for this month?" Lara asked her 8-year-old son expectantly.

"Yeah mom, i finished it all in just an hour." Kal-el answered with such a big smile, which always melted Lara and Jor-el's heart. The monthly homework was rather a fairly long download of the knowledge, especially science, then answered questions from the homework "tutor" hologram using everything that leanred just now, so finished within an hour already was fast.

"Well then, go find your father in the lab, you love to do it aren't you?" Lara smiled and touched his messy handsome dark hair, _definately inheired from your father._

"Yes mom, i like hanging out with dad in the lab and see every cool science things in there and help dad, especially the look at of the stars. But i don't really like to be a scientist all the times though.." Kal suddenly added.

Lara knew her son, although he found it no problem to do math calculations and understand science knowledge, he wasn't really a scientist like Jor-el who rather stay in the lab to do research. He was more outgoing and confident, he seems destined to do greater things than a scientist, and certainly not a politian. Jor-el and Lara felt proud of him, he was the most kindest kid on Krypton they ever known, being the son of Jor-el and Lara had influenced much. They did not want to interfere the child with the house of El's science or politican career, they wanted him to choose his own path.

"I know honey, it's okay, nobody said you have to be a scientist just like your dad. The only person who can tell you what you should become is yourself." Lara kissed Kal in the forehead and stroked his chest for assure.

Kal smiled, "Thanks mom! I feel better now. It's just that everyone in school knows i am the only son of the house of El and all expected me to become a respective scientist, especially the teachers who know i am good at math.." Kal frowned and sighed.

Lara laughed, "just remember to take their compliments and don't think too much of their expectations to you sweetheart."

"Okay i will." Kal grinned again and kissed his monther in the cheek, then headed for the lab. _Rao I love him so much_. Lara thought while watching her son.

That night as usual, Jor-el and Lara went to their son's bedside to kiss him good night. Jor-el noticed Kal was making some kind of small present instead of in bed ready to sleep.

"Young man, come on it is time to sleep." Jor-el said but couldn't help his curious, "what are you making?"

Kal blushed a little, a small detail that Jor-el and Lara noticed. "Umm it is a little gift that i want to give it to Raiya, she's been a nice friend to me."

Lara and Jor-el smiled to each other, they knew what might means. Raiya was his best friend. "How do you feel about her Kal?" Lara couldn't help but asked.

"What..? I think she's my best friend? Why do you ask?"He blushed more without even noticed.

"Well spending time making present to the girl you feel very comfrontable with sounds a lot like your father used to do." Lara grinned to Jor-el, who blushed as well but couldn't keep the lovely eyes from Lara. _Rao they are so alike!_ "Raiya is a sweet girl, do you like her?" Of course it meant childhood like, but still.

"Well..umm.." Kal tried to think hard, "I guess, I don't know is it like but whenever i am around her i feel so happy. I want to meet her everyday and I will often miss her if she's not with me. After all only few people want to talk to me in school, and i like to chat to her the most. We can chat anything and we understand each other!" Kal said excitedly.

Jor-el and Lara exchanged glares knowing the fact that why only few students in the entire school included Kal were like to social interact. It was because the genetic birthing techology that made those non-traditional born children emotionless. They sighed in heart, was the future of Krypton would become such coldness? They quickly back to the conversation with their son.

"Kal, never let her go." Jor-el said in soft but yet somehow serious tone.

"Okay..Just like you and mum right?" Kal promised and smiled. Although he was still a child but he remembered the story of his father told him about his trip to a planet called Earth when he was young, and his mother didn't mind at all to let him shared his sad but beautful love story with Kal. It inspired Kal somewhat understood the concept of love. Besides, he liked to hear anything happened from another planet. His father had a friend from Mars who like a family to them and helped his father to catch bad guys before he was born. They chatted to each other constantly through hologram since he could remember. Kal likes his uncle J'onn a lot. He hoped he can meet him in person someday, and even travel to Mars. He still remembered the kind nice Kent family on Earth his father told him about, he also wished can meet them, he already felt like knowing them a lot although they never met. He heard about the amazing powers his father gained on Earth. He and his mother told him that any Kryptonian who born under their red sun would process such powers due to Earth's young yellow sun and light gravity, something to do with their molecule structure and cells. Oddly, Kal only interested in this part as the son of a great scientist but not as a fan of super powers. Hearing his father's experience helped much, that to Kal seems powers meant lonely. Humm he rather stay on Krypton as a normal kid when he's in love with someone. Maybe that someone really would be..Rayia?

"Yes, you know i waited for 15 years to finally found your mother? Just one look at her and i knew she was the one." Jor-el smiled to Kal and put his hand on Lara's.

"Yeah, i remember, i am so lucky to have you guys as my parents! " Kal said sincerely.

Jor-el and Lara patted Kal's thick hair and smiled lovely, he had no idea how lucky they were to have him as their son as well. "My son, you are our joy, our lives." They hugged.

They broke the hug, Jor-el and Lara softly told Kal to go sleep. Kal tried protested as he wanted to finish his little gift. But he yawned.

"You are tired Kal, you can get up earlier tomorrow to finish it." Lara laughed.

"Okay.." Kal obeyed. He climbed to his warm crystal bed and laid down with blanket.

His parents went to kiss him in the forehead, "We love you so much my dearest Kal. You are growing up so fast, don't forget us."

"I love you too, I won't forget you I promise." Kal smiled and started to drift off to sleep.

Jor-el and Lara smiled to each other, looked at their sleeping son one more time, then turned off the crystal light in his room and exited.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school during class break, Kal gave his small gift to Raiya nervously.

Raiya was surprised, "why did you do this for? It's beautiful though, thanks Kal!" Her eyes brighten.

"Well..it's just a way to thank you for being my best friend, since only you interested in talking to me other than the teachers.." Kal smiled shyly.

Raiya said softly,"Hey you are also the only one who would talk to me, not even the teachers are interested in me because I am not from a noble science house, so I am not as science smart as you.." She paused, "So I should thank you more."

Kal touched her shoulder immediately, "Please don't be upset, so what you are not from a noble house and smart? You are one of the rare that born naturally like me. You have emotion, and like my mum said that's the most important thing." He comforted her.

Raiya smiled, "I know, I am proud of me being borned naturally, alike you. And the fact that you seen me as a friend without consider what family I comes from, it made me so lucky already." She couldn't help but kissed Kal in the cheek.

Kal was surprised and blushed at the same time, but couldn't hid his happiness, "Why did you do that for? Ohh..umm..I mean..you likes me too, don't you? I thought only me from one side." Kal took a deep breath and said, suddenly felt his heartbeat speeding up..

"Don't be silly Kal we are still kids! But yes, I do like you." Raiya said with grin and bravely.

"Wow perfect! Mum and dad were right, the feeling of two people like each other is amazing!" Kal excited.

"What? You talked about us to your parents?" Raiya was surprised, but not angry.

"Umm not exactly, they caught me while making this gift to you last night, and well, my mum can see through me even I didn't have a clue.." Kal laughed, "she just straightly asked me do I like you."

"Wow your mum is cool! So what did you tell her?" Raiya asked expectantly.

"It was the first time for me to even think serious about it," he blushed, "I thought seriously and finally answered yes, of course I said yes." He smiled at her.

"Wow..so umm..how did your parents react?" Raiya really wanted to know. She felt nervous about her low house level for the first time in her life from this aspect. Although she met Lara and Jor-el a few times since they started school and became best friends, and they were very nice, unlike other straight parents on Krypton, not even her parents were this humor and friend-typed with her; she couldn't help but wonder now that they really like each other and probably will date when they grow older(it will right?), would they sees her differently or not happy about it? Were they already arranged Kal to a marriage with a noble house member?

"My mum said you are a sweet girl and she really likes you, and my dad used his own example to encourage me never let the girl I like go! Come on don't worry." Kal smiled as if could see through her mind and assured her.

Raiya felt so reliefed, "alright I won't worry, I am so happy now! Wow your parents are very cool, I wished my parents would this wise..They were not straight as other parents of our classmates but they often looked down upon to themselves because we are from the lower house." She frowned.

"Your parents are good people, the kind of people that my mum and dad would love to be friends with. They often sad about there's not much emotional people around these days. Um I just hope they won't nervous to meet 'the noble house people'." Kal doesn't like to see people based on their houses.

"Hopefully they won't freak out about me likes a member from the noble house.." Raiya whined.

"They won't, I am sure. Now let's get to the next class." Kal glared at his universal watch, which can not only show the time but communicate with his parents when in needed and many other information functions.

They walked to the next class, it was Earth history class, or rather, the history of Earth since Kryptonian been on Earth. It was one of the few classes that was not focus on science,math and politic. Also, it was the only class that is about one alien planet's history specifically; due to the fact that their race had been to Earth from 500 years ago onwards until before he was born. It seems had affected on human history in some ways. Besides, its physical factors were the most similar to Krypton. Although they had another class about other planets, but again, they were all from science or political system angle. The Earth history class had some cool stuffs that Kal was so interested in, like the Stones of knowledge been hidden on Earth caused some special or rich people began to have quest hundreds years ago, believed them can bring fortunes..Boy, if only they knew it was just crystals which recorded knowledge of the universe, as a failed-safe way to perverse Krypton's culture...

Today Kal was more than excited to have this class ever, since he recalled the details of his father's trip to Earth last night. He wanted to know more about the people on Earth. Somehow he felt more connected to them than he thought. He couldn't quite know the reason.

Meanwhile, in the house of El residence, Jor-el suddenly received a loud alarm in his lab. He was shocked, because this was the alarm he specifically set for alerting him the planet's core status, as well as extreme natural disasters, after they managed to saved Krypton 8 years ago. It never been alarmed before. But now..has the crisis back? Jor-el slightly panicked, but he knew he had to remain clam, after all they had alarmed now, it should had time to prepare..

Lara hurried to the lab, "Jor-el what's wrong? I heard the alarm sound." Her eyes widen when she identified the alarm sound, "Is that..? Oh Rao." She said in horrored and disbelieved.

"Yes I am afraid so, we have to be prepared if there is a problem occurred in the core." Jor-el said seriously while touching Lara's shoulder before turned back to the massive datas. "But don't worry, this time we had alarmed and hopefully there's still time. Besides, it could be an alarm for natural disaster somewhere. Other scientists should've received it as well. We are all here to help." Jor-el tried to comfort Lara.

Lara tried to clam a bit, before joining Jor-el to analysis the datas. However, she still worried about the possible result, after all these years peaceful and happiness, would it eventually just a short time before the prophecy came back to collect? Were they still cannot escape the planet's fate?

A short while later, they didn't find any abnormal status of the planet core, but they needed to be certain. Just then, a hologram appeared and a scientist informed Jor-el and Lara that the alarm was about a possible earthquake in Kandor. Just as they were about to reported to notify the public, the ground suddenly started shaking and the monitor screen screamed for reporting an earthquake appearing on the East side of Kandor. One minute later the shaking stopped. Jor-el and Lara were unharmed due to the safe designed of their house and it was not in the earthquake center. However, when they saw the nearest public location of the earthquake center, they said it out loud in Horror: Kal's school!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kal still didn't know how he ended up in the situation like this, he never experienced this before. In fact, nobody of his generation had. One minute ago he was immersed himself in the Earth history class, then suddenly, the artificial alarm in school set off out loud saying that an earthquake detected and have to prepare immediately because it will be the center. Usually it has few minutes or even 15 minutes to evacuated when received such strong alarm, but this time was different. Right after the alarm saying and before all of them even had the time to react, the crystal ground started shaking violently, the students and teachers started to screamed,run or take cover. Without heastied Kal ran to a crying shocking Raiya who was trapped by the two fallen crystals when he saw the third crystals nearby was about to falling to her. He ran acrossed the room because he was sitting opposite sides of the classroom with her, it felt like a long while but in fact just seconds. He tried to use all of his strength to run fast enough to grab her while he started to get dizzyed from the shaking. Finally, he succeedfully reached her, and pulled her out. As they started hurried ran together, the crystal was falling upon them. He tried to run a little bit faster to avoid it and shielded Raiya, the crystal hit his right arm when it fell. At last when it touched the ground one second later, it hit his right ankle. They fell to the ground by the impact. But they were lucky to escape the falling.

"Oh my Rao! Are you okay Kal?" Raiya sobbed worrily and shaken as she saw Kal's arm bleeding.

Kal sat up looked at his arm, then tried to stand but fell, "Ow..! Yeah..I am okay, but I hurt my ankle." He touched his right ankle and hissed in pain. He tried not to panic and cry for pain.

Raiya sobbed more, "why are you so silly? If you didn't come to save me then you won't get hurt.." She paused and clamed herself, _how stupid was she? Now was not the time to blame herself or Kal's heroism, he was just trying to help and he saved your life! Now he needed your help! I have to be brave._ "Can you walk if you lean on to me? Let's get out of here before it shakes again." Kal nodded.

"Come on, it will be alright, you came to my rescue and now it's time to save you, my hero boy." Raiya tried to light up the mood as they stumbled around the ruined classroom. Together they walked out of the hallway and towards outside, while aviod any fallen objects in the now-rugged ground. Almost all the crystals,desked and chairs all fell down, there were people everywhere crying hurried outside. Everywhere is dark, the only light they saw was the sun light outside. Kal tried his best not to slow down for his injuries, he had to be brave for Raiya, they had to walk to the safety place. He realized that some people maybe trapped in somewhere or even..died, just lik if he didn't came to Raiya's rescue. He felt sad, but knew there was nothing he could do. Hopefully the rescue team will save those people. He suddenly worried for his parents, were they alright? Were they hurt? But most of it, he missed them after all these chaos.

Jor-el and Lara couldn't understand why the earthquake happened so rapid, it should have at least few minutes to prepare until it comes. But now there's no time to blame themselves or shock or analysis, all they could thought about was their son and other students and teachers' safety. They were hurried on their way to Kal's school in their suspension car. It was set to its fastest speed and autopilot. Kandor was a very big city, as the captial city of Krypton. But considered people were able to fly around with their cars, it is still in normal reach range from anywhere.

Kandor only had four schools in total, located on four sides of the city. Every school day morning there's a autopilot flying school bus came to pick the students up from wherever. The road to Kal's school was usually 15 minutes from their house in a flying car, Now even 10 minutes which under the full speed was too long for them.

"I cannot connect to Kal through his watch, the earthquake must hit the power source and affected the communication ways. Or..his watch was crashed.." Lara said worrily and tried hard not to cry.

"We must have faith in our son, he will be alright, he has to be." Jor-el tried to remain clam and think logically. He remained himself that he was the man of the house, he had to be brave for his wife and son. Besides, they may had to help other people if the rescue team hadn't reach them in time.

Finally they saw the school from afar, the school was quite big as the other main structures on Krypton. But now it was almost completely ruined, the crystals that structured the school had mostly fallen. Lara gasped in horror, Jor-el stunned in slience. They had never seen such similar destruction since the Kandor war, and even that was not as this ruined as it was caused by this powerful-ever earthquake. There were no earthquake in decades.

They arrived in front of the school and nearly jumped off the car. They hurried looked around. There were students and teachers who been shocked, some with dazed eyes still haven't recovered from what happened; some were injured but luckily the medical team already arrived and assisted them. Suddenly, they saw two children slowly coming out of the building, one of them was limping...My Rao it's Kal! They hurrily rushed to Kal and Raiya and gave them a big hug. They pulled away, carefully sat them down.

"My Rao Kal are you alright?" Lara touched Kal's shoulder, noticed his injuries and asked panically while Jor-el quick examined the two of them.

"Yeah mum dad I am okay I guess, I hurt my arm and ankle though. Oh and I crashed my watch.." Kal tried not to whined in pain, he was so happy and reliefed when saw his parents.

"Oh sweetheart the watch is not important, as long as you are safe." Lara hugged Kal again gratefully but hurt by the fact that her son were injured like this,"You will be alright now, everything will be ok. Raiya you too, are you alright?" Lara looked at Raiya with caring eyes.

Raiya felt so warm from this family, "Yes I am okay, coz Kal saved my life! If it wasn't for him I'd be..dead." Raiya said in such appreciated and scared tone. Lara rubbed her shoulder for comfort.

She turned back to Kal, "I am going to check if you have head injury or concussion. Do you have any dizziness, nausea, headache?" Lara asked carefully using her nurse knowledge. Fortunately, Kal didn't have any of them.

"What exactly happened? You were quite a hero in there son! We are proud of you." Jor-el smiled, but noticed that his son need immediate medical care for his injuries, although not as serious as needed to go to the hospital. But at least needed bandaged his arm to aviod further infections. After they back to the lab he could use the healing medicine there, it should be healing within one night. But for his leg, it needed medical ice pack to stop the swollen, then with the medicine it still need a few days to heal.

"Wait, save your story for one second, I am going to get some bandages and ice package." Jor-el hurried back to his car, and thankfully they equipped with the first aid pack in it all along.

Lara carefully put the bandage around Kal's injuries arm while Jor-el was applying ice pack to his injuried ankle. "Are you in pain sweetheart? It should be done in no time." Lara tried to keep clam and comfort her son.

Kal tried to be brave from the sudden pressured pain and took a deep breath, "It is not so pain anymore, I can handle it. I have mum and dad and Raiya with me. If not then I probably would passed out.." He murmured.

Raiya smiled and held Kal's hand, "Yeah again you are my hero! But you can cry or shout if pain you know." Lara and Jor-el smiled to each other hearing this.

"Umm but I haven't get to the pain point that needed to be screamed out.." Kal said honestly. Then he did something that surprised even himself, he kissed Raiya in her cheek, "thanks for supporting me though. And without you I may cannot escape the earthquake site. You let me lean on you the whole time."

Raiya blushed, "That's what I should do! You saved my life first and was hurt because of me..that's the least I can do."

Jor-el grinned when he heard the two kids' conversation and saw his son's action. Well he definitely got his heroism from his father, and, of course his mother. But I hope he will be careful next time, try not to get himself kill..

Lara smiled as well after finished bandaged Kal's arm, "Well we would like to know what's our two little heroes' story, care to tell us?"

"It's not a big deal really, I didn't even have time to think. We were in the Earth history class and the ground started shaking crazily. Everything was blurred in the shaking and I saw Raiya trapped in the corner while a crystal was about to fall. I ran to her as fast as I could, pulled her out and then ran. But not fast enough.." Kal blushed and said with a bit upset.

"Kal's my hero! He saved me. I tried not to cry after I saw him hurt, and helped him walked out of school together." Raiya added appreciatly.

"You both are a hero today! We are so proud of you helping each other." Lara's heart melted for these two kid's bravery. "But be careful next time okay? No matter in what situation. We are so proud of you two that's for sure." Lara kissed both of them in the cheeks. She and Jor-el did not want their son and daughter (well they already seen this sweet girl as their own daughter, or in-law..) had any harm anymore, but telling them not to save other people just to keep themselves safe is not a currect opinion. Because they would do the same, in a heartbeat. So they can only hope that when next time it happens they can aviod injury or..death..while try their best to save others. But of course, they preyed that there won't be next time like this..

Kal promised, "I will be careful next time, I won't let you and dad and Raiya worried." They hugged together.

Raiya's parents arrived to the site and hurried to their daughter, "My Rao Raiya! Are you alright?"

"Mum, dad! Yes I am okay, Kal here saved my life!" She said proudly. Raiya's mum looked at Kal and his family and gasped, "My Rao, the son of the house of El saved you? We are grateful! Thank you so much! Thank you Kal." She sightly bowed as a traditional respect. Raiya's father looked at them at sincere.

"There's no need to bow, we are all equal, especially when facing the natural disaster." Jor-el walked forward to touch her shoulder, "please, let us be friends for our children and Krypton's future. I am glad that you two chose to gave birth to Raiya naturally, as we did with Kal. I am grateful that they became best friends." Jor-el smiled.

Raiya's parents smiled nervously then changed to shake Jor-el's hand, then Lara's and Kal's. They all grinned happily. Raiya's mother noticed Kal's injuries, "Oh my, will he be alright? Is he need to go to hospital?" She was concerned of the child's condition although it seems not serious anymore, but also worried the fact that it was her daughter caused Kal hurt. All of them looked at Kal.

"No he will be fine. We just finished doing first aid to him. We will go back to our lab and use the medicine there and it should heal faster." Jor-el assured them.

"Right, that's a relief. You are the famous scientist, I am just so honored that your son saved my daughter. I don't know how to repay you.." Raiya's father said.

Jor-el and Lara glared at the two best friends, they knew exactly what they wanted as a 'repay'.. "Well there's no need, my son saved your daughter was not for reward, it is an instinct and what he should do." Jor-el touched Kal's shoulder. "Besides, your daughter also saved my son by getting him out so bravery. Just allow your daughter to continue to be friend with our Kal, that's the greatest 'rearward'for them." He smiled.

"We will. Thank you again Kal, you are so brave." They said gratefully.

"You are welcome, as long as Raiya's okay." Kal said shyly.

"Same goes to you Kal." Raiya grinned.

"Well we better get going, to take further analysis the data from this earthquake. I don't think it is a coincidence." Jor-el said honestly.

"May Rao blessed us. We appreciate your effort Jor-el and Lara, no matter what happens we will follow you and support you." Raiya's dad said loyally.

"Thank you for your word, we all appreciated it. It may will be a difficult time for us all but we will get through this." Jor-el touched Raiya's father's shoulder then left with Lara and Kal. He carried Kal on his back. Kal and Raiya said goodbye to each other as they left.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three returned to the house of El residence. On the way back to it Lara hugged Kal tightly sitting in the backseat of the car, she was so glad that her son was alive, though injuried a little. They didn't dare to receive any newsreport holograms about the suddenly earthquake, they were afraid or rather, to believe that it was only the beginning.

Kal felt tired of all the dramatic experiences since the start of school today, hell, it's only 11am in the morning, not even noon yet, how could many things had happened already? Raiya admitted likes him and they had just faced death literally and saved each other. Kal almost felt asleep before they arrived back home.

Jor-el parked the car and got off, then opened the back door and carried Kal from Lara.

"Let me take him honey, you must be tired too." Jor-el said while noticing the sleepness of Kal, "Hey big guy, time to wake up, we are home now." He rubbed his back softly as he carried him. Kal grinned and leaned his head in his father's shoulder.

Lara smiled as she saw her husband and son bonding, "I am not so tired dear, I think I am just overwhelmed by all the suddenly event. Let's get inside and treat our brave Kal."

Once they get into the house, they noticed that there were still few mess sites as the aftermath of the earthquake, but nothing serious. Jor-el put Kal to his bed then went to the lab to grab the healing injector, some new medical bandages and cream; while Lara was checking Kal's wound and ankle.

"Okay we are all set, it should be done in no time. How's he doing?" Jor-el came back and asked.

"The bleeding in his arm had stopped before we put bangade on it, however the gash is long. Luckily it looks have no infection yet." Lara replied before checking his ankle, "it still swollen pretty seriously, it will have to let it heal itself."

"It's okay mum it will only take a few days right?" Kal chinned in, a little more awaken.

"Yes sweetheart, but you won't be able to walk around much, we will be with you of course, you can stick in your dad's lab or just sit around watching holographic television or even do some studies if you like." Lara stroked his hair and kisses his forehead.

Both her and Jor-el knew that this would be new to Kal, since he never injured in ankle or leg to incapabed movement. He was in fine health growing up due to the nurse and the scientist sense of his parents; and thanks to Krypton's advance medication, he was never been sick for the major diseases, only a few cold during his earlier years, when his immune system was still developing.

Although the technology was advance they never can aviod the common cold virus or die from serious injureies or old age, as they were not god. But as their age were growing the Kryptonian did get less affected by the virus, though not totally immune.

"That's alright, I think the school won't open within a short time anyway. I always like to be at home and with you guys." Kal smiled.

"Okay now let's inject this healing serum into your arm, it will sting a little but it will be a quick process, how are you feeling son?" Jor-el asked as he putting the serum into the injector.

"Umm still a little tired but not much pain anymore, I kinda scare though." Kal gulped and couldn't help to fear the injection. He hasn't been injected anything except he was vaccinated since the moment he was born, so that doesn't count because he has no memory to it. Although he's not fear and was a bit familar with the basic medication knowledge or the devices because of his mother, he was just a injuried child at this moment.

"It will be done soon, don't be afraid." Jor-el touched his shoulder to assure him before he injected. Kal wined a bit while Lara held him, she noticed his forehead and face were still have a little sweat on it, probably due to the previous bleeding and pain. He looked a bit pale to, not surprisingly.

Seconds later Kal signed in relief, knowing that the injection was done. Lara then skillfully put the new medical bandage to it.

"Now your arm will healed within one night." Jor-el stated.

"Wow really? Can you tell me how does it work?" Kal cheered up. His education hadn't taught about it yet.

Jor-el smiled, "It involves too much high level science and math that I think even you won't be able to comprehend until few years later. But basically it applied a special healing factor to your tissues that would speed up the cellular repair process. But it only aimed at the applied wound." Kal nodded.

Jor-el bought out a new bandage and a sport medicine cream that dealed with the sollawen ankle, after he used a X-Ray device to make sure that there was no broken bone. He applied the cream into the bandage and Lara carefully wrapped it around Kal's ankle. Kal tried not to hissed from the pressure pain.

"Now it's done, it will take 4 or 5 days for you to heal, but everything's fine." Jor-el said to his son.

Kal was supposed to feel relief, but somehow as the mention of "everything's ok" by his father, Kal felt even more pain than before it was wrapped by the cream. It was weird, because it supposed to lessen the pain immediately. Or rather, it was his mind tricked him? He'd learned that first impact of the injury was actually not much due to the brain reaction to the situation..Suddenly he started to feel sick just by went through the memory of the earthquake, about how he got his ankle hurt.

Jor-el was finishing up the medical care when he noticed his son's face was paled and eyes were distracted.

"What's the matter Kal? Are you feeling ok?" He was concerned of whether this was the after effect of the injection or the emotional state after the horrible experience for a child. Or he just simply still feel pain of his ankle.

"I am fine dad, sort of. it's just..my ankle started to get more hurts than at first as I started to think back the earthquake.." Kal almost tear up but he bit his lips, not sure was the pain this so intense or was the experience really caught up to him, or is there's really have a thing to cry for, but he won't going to pretend to be brave in front of his parents.

Lara immediately held his son in arm while Jor-el went to touch his hair. This might be the traumatic effect to their son and every other children after the earthquake, even though Kal himself might not know why since it happened so quick and it was actually only about 15 minutes from the beginning till they escaped. But the truma was there, somewhere back in the mind, sometimes it was hard to explain even by science. All they could do was assure him that everything was fine, that was all passed and he's with them, with the people he loved. And perhaps..that this kind of disaster won't happen again. They wanted to tell him that, but just couldn't, at least not right now. They need to be sure later.

"You are okay now Kal, no pain cannot be healed, both physically and emotionally. Although it may takes time. We are all here with you no matter what. Come on, take a deep breath, and you can cry if you want you know." Kal did the former one as Lara told him.

"There! Feeling better now?" Lara and Jor-el looked at Kal softly.

"Yeah.. I guess so." But Kal still waried from all these, "um can I have some water?"

"Oh sure of course! Forgive me that I forgot to keep you hydrated after all these, I think we all need it. Oh you probably hungry too since it's almost noon. Let's have lunch together than take a nap okay?" Lara raised and about to go to the living room.

"Actually mum I am not that hungry, I think I lost my appetite.." Kal frowned.

"Well young man you will need to intake energy especially after this, you can eat less than the usual proportion. Let's go clean up first, and remember to avoid the injured parts." Jor-el stated and smiled to his son.

Soon they started to eat lunch while watching the holographic news reporting the earthquake and the possible threats behind it. The adults in the table knew that maybe they should avoid letting Kal to see the destruction again, but also knew that Kal was old enough to understand what was going on, and whatever it would be they will face together as a family. Kal ate silently as he watched, except the gasp when he saw the first death report. For a moment he seems went into deep thought for the first time. His parents knew they should not try to disrupt him this time, he needed sometime to think and alone in his mind, to get through this. When sensening him back to the reality, Jor-el decided to broke the silence, though felt really necessary to say it.

"I wonder whether my brother and his family are all right? I knew we had difference and almost never connect all these years, but I do care about his well-being after all. Not to mention our sweetest Kara." He said to Lara.

Lara was surprised by the sudden mention of Zol-el after all their history in the past, however, during this time of disaster she understood completely of her husband's thought. She herself too was care about all the people'safety even they were not the one that treated you well, she don't want anyone get hurts or died. "Oh I am sure they are alright honey, Rao will bless them. If you are really worry, why don't you do a holographic call to them? I am sure he will understand under this circumstances despire his hatful to you. Besides you can just say that you are checking on Kara." Lara rubbed his hand.

Kal listened to his parents' conversation, he never met his uncle, and he knew that his uncle probably hates him as much as he hate his father. He heard enough from them and his cousin Kara that his uncle had difference with his parents and some unpleasant past that they didn't even want to mention. Well, no big deal, his uncle were straight and cold like most of the "standard" Kryptonians and nothing to do of his life anyway. But he loved his cousin Kara, she's the closest family he had aside from his parents. She often came over to their place to just hang around with them when he was younger. He even heard his mum said that Kara often came to watch over and played with him when he was a baby. Oh Rao, even his name Kal-el was suggested by Kara before he was born when she was only 10 years old. Kal felt so sweet by it. Though these recent two years she started went to high school level and that means she became very busy with all the increasing scientific trainings (and by her father to the so-called destiny..), she didn't come to their place as often as she used to be. They kept communicated by holographic though. Now that his parents had mentioned it, he became more aware of the situation that affected everyone and not just him, he truly hope that her cousin and her family would be okay.

Just then, a holographic communication call came in to the central crystal core, showing it was by Kara. They all accepted it excitedly.

"Hi my dear Kara! How are you? We were just about to call you to see if all of you are ok." Lara said eagerly.

Kara smiled, "Hi aunt Lara! We are all fine, the impact of the quake was not much to our house considering we are living in another side of the city; that's part of the reasons why I called you in the first place, how coincident! Father again won't be happy about that I communicate with you guys but I bet he was also wondering the well-being of all of you and also the reason behide this sudden crisis..So is Kal okay? Another reason that I called was that I saw the quake center was right in Kal's school! My Rao." The teenage girl said with concerned.

"Well luckily he escaped quick together with his classmate, in fact, he was a little hero today that saved this trapped classmate. But he hurt his right arm and ankle." Jor-el paused while hearing Kara's gasped, "He's fine now, luckily the injures were not too damaging and we took care of it in time. Do not worry." Jor-el answered to assure his niece while touching his son's shoulder.

Kal joined in the conversation to let Kara knew that he's truly ok(well at least physically), "Hi Kara! Yeah I am really okay now after mum and dad did the first aid to me. I just felt a little tired that's all. We were just having lunch, after that I think I will take a nap. But I won't be able to walk much though so only can stay in the house for the next few days."

Kara signed in relief, and couldn't help but grinned a little bit about her little cousin's heroism. Knowing him well, she knew the classmate he saved by his life was probably some girl he liked. Back to the conversation, she put out a big cousin smile, "Well no worries, I will come over to be with you once I am free, if you feel boring."

Kal's eyes brighten, "Really? That would be great! I haven't seen you come to me for a long while now." Suddenly he felt his occasionally pain in the ankle was gone, replaced by his cheered up mood.

Lara noticed that her son was happy, she felt so grateful to Kara, "That was so nice my dear Kara. You helped him a lot, you always are. Come over anytime as usual, we'd love to having you around again." She smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much Kara, We would love to see you. tell your father and mother that we sent our best regruading." Jor-el smiled too.

"Will do, uncle Jor-el. Well I better get back to the lab to work with my father, he was trying to find out the reason of this sudden earthquake, and he requested me to assist him since he thinks I am high level enough now." Kara said.

"Sure Kara. Me and Lara are also going to do some researches about it as well after lunch. After all it may connected to our planet's fate just like 8 years ago and we need to be prepare if so." Jor-el signed but remained his clam.

"Indeed. Let's hope Rao will bless us. I am offline now. Take care, Kal, aunt Lara and uncle Jor-el. And I will see you guys later." Kara said and ended the conversation hologram.

"What a sweet girl." Lara said as they all felt cheered up now.

After lunch, Jor-el carried Kal back to his bedroom, he and Lara made sure he's asleep then left the room, towards their lab.

"Hopefully he can really take a rest, he need it. After all he been through." Lara couldn't help but said.

"Yes, of all the chaos in these past few hours we haven't really thought about what this may impact to him in the long term, or rather, to all of us. Let's just take one step a day, I am sure our son will be fine eventually." Jor-el held Lara in his chest.

"He must so scare during those 15 minutes, with the pain and the destruction,without knowing whether or not they can make out alive..what if there was a aftershake while they fought for survival? I cannot imagine..I just wished we were there with him when it happened." Lara sighed.

"I understand honey, but nothing can be changed now, and our son was a hero, he was so brave that even I myself was lack with, for that I am proud of him. Rao will blessed him as I said before he was born." Jor-el said and Lara nodded.

"Whatever will happen, we will face it together remember?" He added and kissed her in the cheek. They hugged one last time before started the research.


End file.
